Long Lost
by dubleohsev
Summary: confusion and hurt feelings fly around roscoe when travis slips on on air and waller finds their identities.
1. Default Chapter

i hope you like. :)

disclaimer: no i dont own rfr or anything involved. :(

(Lily's POV)

I've always felt this way about him. Like our time together is a Ferris wheel. We are in no hurry to get anywhere. We were just taking the ups and downs as they came. I loved this constant movement in our lives. Nothing was ever rushed. He was a constant that made me feel comfortable. The top of the Ferris wheel was scary but he was always there to hold my hand.

That was then.

Ray is almost a world away even though he is sitting right next to me. Our Ferris wheel of a relationship has turned into a merry-go-round spinning on overdrive... maybe with one too many masters. I had a good grip on the handles but as time has past I feel my grip loosening and Ray is drifting away as I go flying through the air, only to land in a patch of grass leaving me hurt and alone.

Then there is Travis.

The new boy. The loner. Smart. Confused. Awkward. I came to his side but at the same time he came to mine. He was my North Star in the night sky. No matter how dark the night got I could always find him, and through him, find my way.

That star is fading and now I am the one who is confused and lost. Long lost.

And Robbie.

The best friend. How could he go beyond his principles and fall for the enemy? It was everything we were against. I just don't get it.

I feel like little Roscoe is falling apart and there is nothing I can do but sit back, watch, and pray that we all come out alive. Luckily, Parker is with me to keep me on track. What would I ever do without her?

I was too selfish for too long and it caused me to lose everything of importance in my life: My friends, my loves, our radio show, my pride, my judgement, and myself.

Today's show was one fluke after another and it cost us everything.


	2. chapter 2

(Ray's POV)

One word: Waller!

How could we have let this happen?

He just busted into the station this afternoon like he was Dangerman with all his powers intact. He had a look on his face of disappointment and anger but the expression that showed the most was fear.

Waller was afraid of us. I mean is there really anything he can do?

Sure, he now has us pinned, pushed in the corner, an ant under a magnifying glass, an accused under the lamp, a deer in headlights.

He had the information he needed.

The information he had hunted for a year.

He had our identities.

Our names.

Our faces.

Our permanent records.

We thought he was bluffing before but with this news, what will the angry nerd with the grown out Afro do to get his revenge?

Who knows?

And on top of all this Lily is seated in the chair next to me. Lately I have felt so uncomfortable around her. What happened to our relationship? Our friendship was what Robbie called a "lifetime friendship" but lately it has suffered. I see it with her and me. I see it with her and Travis. I even see it with her and Robbie. Something has gotten into her and I don't like it. Lately it is like we were put on earth to live in the circle of Lily.

Lily.

Saying her name doesn't do what it use to.

Maybe I'll try it again.

Lily.

Nope. Maybe we were just meant to be friends.... But without RFR, how will even our friendship survive?

We are long lost.

Lost at sea.

Lost in the night.

Lost in the forest.

Lost in feelings.

Lost in regret.

Lost in confusion.

Lost in pain.

Lost in hurt.

I am describing both our friendship and our radio careers.

Just lost.


	3. chapter 3

(Robbie's POV)

Everything we have worked for is gone.

Out the window.

In the garbage.

Flushed down the toilet.

Drained of hope.

Long lost.

All of our radio hopes and dreams have been shattered. Waller knows. What was Travis thinking? This is entirely his fault! I am so mad I could rip the Roscoe phone book in two. Maybe he is not totally to blame but what are we going to do? There is nothing left to do.

Kim is never going to trust me again. I lied to her for an entire year.

Things are so heated right now between the four of us, especially between Lily, Ray, and Travis. I guess Travis was finally fed up with Lily's "holier than thou" attitude and exploded. He yelled her name in the middle of our broadcast!

Let me take you back to earlier today…

Before we were brought to Waller's office…

Before Waller found us…

Lily yelled at Travis for constantly asking for help when writing poems to Bridget. After that, Lily and Travis got in to heated discussion on the air. I realized that their argument would go farther than our radio audience needed to hear. So I put on a song.

When I did Travis never turned off the mikes and said Lily's name over the air. Waller heard that and everything clicked. He busted into Mickey's and threatened him. Mackey had to tell him where the warehouse was. Everyone knew that Mickey somehow knew who the radio hosts really were and Waller finally made him burst at his seams.

He ran to the station and busted through the door.

Travis had turned off the mikes by that point so we were all yelling at each by that point.

When we heard pounding on the door we all stopped in mid sentence.

He looked hurt when he saw who the four of us were… like he had been betrayed.

I was his model student. (Or as Ray called me, his "Supermodel student")

He had us trapped.

And we were petrified.

He signaled for us to get up and we hesitantly followed him.

He led us to the school, down the hall, and to his office where he pointed at the chairs in front of his desk. We sat down. We have been here for an hour. For forty-five minutes he sat and stared at us, not quite knowing what to say. He left the room fifteen minutes ago and we can see him at the reception desk making phone calls.

None of the four of is has said a word since Waller stood in the station door, breaking up Travis and Lily's argument. Even though none of us wanted to talk to each other because of the awkwardness that has lingered in our friendship for many weeks, we had a kind of telepathy like Ms. Mitchell described and we all knew what the other was thinking.

I know that Lily is sad for the loss of attention. I know that she is feeling distant from all of us guys. I know that Ray is finally feeling popular at school but shunned at the station by the one person he always wanted attention from. I know that Travis is feeling ashamed. He knows he got out of hand and blew our cover. He did the most dangerous, unthinkable thing that could ruin our high school relationships and careers and he knew he was going to have to take the heat for it.


	4. chapter 4

(Travis's POV)

I used to be alone.

Lily came to my side.

I realized what it was like to be found.

Because I was found.

By Lily.

All my DJ skills were put to use when Robbie proposed we create a radio station of our own.

Cougar Radio would never be good enough.

Not for me.

Not for him.

Not for Roscoe.

I found Audrey. I was happy.

I messed that up when I found Lily.

I was obsessed. I found refuge in my alliance with Ray.

I screwed my odds with Lily when Bridget suddenly popped back into my life.

I had missed her.

She made me happy.

Finally.

But after all this I am alone again even though I have my three best friends sitting right next to me in Waller's office.

I am alone because I know that after this is over and we can leave they will hate me. It is entirely my fault.

Everything I have lived for is long lost and my only happiness is on the other side of the world. And my only friends are worlds away sitting right next to me.

I'm not sure that our friendships will all be okay when we leave. The sun may not come out tomorrow. Happiness may not be a mere day away.

Time will only tell.


	5. eh

I've decided to end this story because well let's face it… it is going absolutely NO WHERE! I think from now on I'm gonna write one-shots.


End file.
